


Outta My Head

by Sundance201



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, Language, Mind Palace Molly, Sherlock Gets It Wrong, it was twins, series 4 imaginings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundance201/pseuds/Sundance201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock only knows that he has to get her back. Nothing else matters. </p>
<p>Mind Palace Molly isn't overly impressed with the road he's taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outta My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by setlock pictures and my never-ending anxiety over the fate of Molly Hooper. Just a quick little thing that I wrote up in order to deal with all my feelings.

Molly Hooper had gone missing exactly 22 hours ago. After Moriarty’s message had gone out across any and every screen in England, Mycroft’s men had been sent to fetch Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, and Molly to take them to safety. The first two weren’t any problem. But when the men assigned to Molly went to Bart’s, she was nowhere to found.

There was a note on her desk. _Did you miss me? I missed her. Come and play._

He’d nearly lost his mind then and there. They had all retreated to one of Mycroft’s many safe houses, but it wasn’t necessarily intended to fit five people, plus multiple armed guards, comfortably. The others were resting, knowing that they weren’t much good to Molly if they were exhausted.

But not Sherlock. There wasn’t time to rest.

“What have you done?” His eyes popped open at her voice.

She was wearing the last thing he saw her in – burgundy tights, a mustard skirt, a cream shirt, and that greenish-blue cardigan she’d taken to wearing so often. Her hair was back in a familiar pony tail, even though he knew she had been wearing her hair in a braid that day. And her lab coat. Always her lab coat.

“I’m trying to find you.”

“By getting high? You know how I feel about that.” Her arms were crossed and her lips pressed tightly together. Disappointed, even in his mind.

“I can’t waste any time. It makes me faster. Makes me better. I have to find you, Molly.”

She opened her mouth, but Mary’s voice came out. “Jesus Sherlock, what have you taken? I’m calling 999.”

Molly reached out her hand but she shimmered and turned into Mary. Sherlock growled and jumped up from the couch. “Get off of me! I’m fine! I have to find her.”

“You won’t do her much good if your heart gives out, Sherlock.” John’s voice now. Sherlock could still see her out of the corner of his eye and he had to stop himself from reaching for her.

“I am fine. There’s no time to waste – I can’t sit around while she’s out there somewhere. She’s out there, John!” He stumbled towards the door and flung it open, waving off the guards who immediately swarmed towards him. “Bugger off! Get me a car!”

“Sherlock, they’re just worried about you.” Molly appeared again and his head whipped towards her, his eyes softening. He did reach out this time, hoping to just grab on to her lab coat and then she would be there, standing beside him. But Mary and John had followed him outside and Mary broke the illusion, stepping right where Molly had been standing. He snarled and Mary even had the sense to look taken aback.

“Sherlock, what the fuck do you think you’re doing? How much did you take? You can’t be walking around out there on your own!” Mary exclaimed, grabbing onto the sleeve of his coat.

He shook her off. “I can’t just sit here while she’s out there in trouble. Mycroft is moving too slowly. I can figure it out faster. That’s why I took the drugs – my brain is making more connections in a second than all of yours could combined in a minute. I’ll find her.” He spun around, his eyes unfocused and fuzzy. “Where the fuck is my car?”

Only a second later, as if summoned, one of Mycroft’s black cars came up the drive and stopped in front of him. “Sherlock, stop,” Mary attempted one last time, but John held her back, shaking his head. Sherlock stumbled to the car, flinging open the door and all but collapsing into the back seat of the car.

He barely even paid attention to the man sitting beside him, assuming it was one of Mycroft’s goons. He didn’t even think to check until he felt a sharp prick in his thigh, through the material of his trousers. “What the?”

When he turned his head, Mycroft’s grin greeted him. “I do hope this sedative doesn’t interact badly with whatever drugs you’ve taken this time. I assumed it was the usual cocktail. You are a creature of habit.”

Sherlock’s vision was darkening around the edges quite rapidly, but he managed to fire off a forceful two fingered salute before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

He woke later, groggy and uncertain of how much time had elapsed. “Are you sobered up, brother mine?”

Sherlock blinked rapidly, focusing on Molly Hooper, sitting across from him, just out of reach. “Not really, no.” She smirked.

“Well it’ll have to do. We think that we have where he’s holding her. We’ve all but confirmed that it’s his brother – you were wrong for once. It was twins.” Sherlock attempted to sit up, but quickly gave up on that endeavor as his vision swam uncontrollably.

“For god’s sake, just stay put. You’re of no use to her in this state.” Sherlock’s eyes closed of their own accord as Mycroft’s words bounced around his head.

_No use to her…you’re of no use...no use to her…you can’t help her like this. Wise up, little brother._

When he came round again, they were still in the car and Mycroft was intensely watching a laptop screen. Sherlock moved to take advantage of his brother’s seeming distraction and moved towards the door. Mycroft grabbed the back of his coat collar and dragged him backwards. “Don’t move, Sherlock. She’s safe. We’re securing the building to make sure that it’s safe for you to go blundering in there. You can still be her knight in shining armor.”

“Dragon slayer,” Sherlock murmured. Mycroft smirked and glanced at his brother from the corner of his eye.

A few minutes later, Mycroft nodded and removed the headphones he had been using. “All yours, Sherlock. Get our Miss Hooper back.”

Sherlock stumbled out of the car immediately and towards the building. Molly was sitting on the steps just inside the building, a shock blanket wrapped around her shoulders, sniffling as she clutched the bottle of water that one of Mycroft’s men had given her. She was in a different outfit than the one that she had been wearing in his Mind Palace and he let out a quiet sigh of relief. That meant she was real.

She looked up and grinned brightly at him, shrugging off the blanket and bounding over towards him. “Oh Sherlock! You’re alright!”

He caught her in his arms, holding her tight against his chest. He craned his neck down, burying his nose in her hair. “I’m alright? Why are you worried about me? Are you alright? Did they hurt you?”

She shook her head, pressing her face against his neck. “I’m fine,” she whispered. “I’m fine.”

At her words, he seemingly melted around her. His embrace engulfed her and it was as if he couldn’t get close enough to her. He had her in his arms and he never wanted to let go – not now, not ever. “Sherlock?” she murmured as he wilted further into her embrace. “Sherlock, what’s wrong?” She pushed gently at his chest, wanting to get a good look at him.

He finally loosened his hold on her slightly and moved back. “Oh Sherlock,” she whispered sadly, getting a glimpse of his bloodshot eyes. “What did you do?”

“Brain wasn’t working fast enough. I had to find you,” he mumbled.

She shook her head. “But all your hard work. You’d been clean…”

He shrugged. Now wasn’t the time to tell her about his overdose only a day ago. “Doesn’t matter. I’ll get clean again. All that mattered was you.”

Molly’s smile wavered and her big brown eyes filled with tears. She bit her lip and brought a hand up to his cheek, stroking the stubble that had appeared over the past day. “What’s this then? Too distracted to shave?” she said, trying to lighten the mood.

“Had more important things on my mind. Like I said,” he whispered, grabbing her hand from his face and pressing a kiss to her palm. He stared at her for a moment, before leaning in slowly, giving her ample opportunity to move away if she wanted to. Molly simply continued to hold his gaze, right up until his lips made contact with hers.

His kiss was gentle, savoring the softness of her lips. Molly’s hands came up to cup both sides of his face and Sherlock’s hands met at the small of her back, holding her close to him. “Take me home?” she whispered to him when they broke apart.

“Your wish is my command,” he murmured, brushing another brief kiss against her lips. She giggled and leaned forward, resting her forehead on his shoulder.  

**Author's Note:**

> After finishing this, I did find it humorous that actually Sherlock has nothing to do with getting Molly back. But whatever. Hope that you enjoyed!


End file.
